


Hick

by Author_In_Silver_Ink



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Seduction, ezekiel jones - Freeform, hickey, jake stone - Freeform, jazekiel - Freeform, jealous jake, mission, under cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_In_Silver_Ink/pseuds/Author_In_Silver_Ink
Summary: Combo of requests "oooo maybe Jake giving Ezekiel a hickie?" and "Jazekiel with jealous Jake?"Basically Jake get very jealous during a mission and the response is very good for Ezekiel;)Still taking Jazekiel requests on tumblr (bigfuckinnerdblog)





	

The man in front of Ezekiel was handsome enough. He had dark skin and his chest seemed to be toned under the green button up he was wearing, he wasn't quite Ezekiels' type but he wasn't back looking. While the man possessed good looks he also possessed a magical object (in the form of his belt) that caused bad luck to anyone that did him wrong. Which is why Ezekiel was, for once, dreading stealing something.

"Alright Jones he's looking at you. Side glance and go in for the kill." He heard Eve through his ear piece. 

As instructed he pretended to survey the room, caught the mans eyes, checked him out, winked, then sucked the cherry from the drink into his mouth. His ability to seduce and sneak had made him the obvious choice of bait, much to Jakes disapproval. 

The entire way to the high scale hotel bar had been full of Jake nagging the entire team. Jake and Ezekiel had been together for a little over two months at this point and while he trusted Ezekiel, he did not trust the men and women who looked at him like a piece of meet.

That's why Jake was glaring at the security screen as the older man went toward Ezekiel's stool at the bar. The plan was simple. Eve and Jake had broken into the security room of the hotel to monitor the situation and help Ezekiel through his seduction. Cassandra was on he dance floor distracting the target's friends. Flynn was keeping a bit of distance but was constantly watching Ezekiel, if the target tried anything physical he would be there in an instance to knock him out. Jake originally wanted Flynn's job but everyone agreed he would stop the plan in its tracks and punch anyone to even look at the Australian man.

When the man was next to Ezekiel he held up two fingers to the bar tender, then turned to the shorter man. "And who are you?"

Ezekiel flashed his trademark grin. "Names Curtis. You are?"

The bar tender handed him two drinks. He lifted the one on his left hand to Ezekiel, making sure their hands touched while handing off the glass. "Gabe. I love your accent, what is it? Australian?"

Ezekiel took a sip of his drink, looking up at Gabe through his eye lashes. "Now what gave you that idea, mate?" 

"Jones." He heard warningly through his ear piece.

Gabe through his head back in laughter. "Sassy little twink, eh?"

Ezekiel had to refrain from slapping the man. He hated being called a twink just because he was short and had a cute smile. But he needed this man to undress so he and the other librarians could steal his belt. So, he smiled up at Gabe and licked his lips. "You could say that. But yeah I'm Australian, and I must say I'm pretty good down under."

Jake got annoyed at that line. "He can't use cheesy lines on him. That's not seduction that's flirting."

Eve rolled her eye watching as Ezekiel wrapped his hand around Gabe's neck. "He's doing his job Stone. You may not like it but the target definitely does, and we need his pants off."

"I don't like it."

"Yeah well deal with it because it looks like they're on the move." Ezekiel and Gabe were moving out of the bar and toward an elevator. Gabe pressed a button and Ezekiel held up four fingers behind the darker man, meaning they were going to the fourth floor. 

Eve immediately continued with the plan, switching the monitor to the elevator camera and speaking into her microphone. "Flynn they're heading to the fourth floor. Ezekiel we're activating the camera hidden behind your ear, if you feel at all uncomfortable say 'annex.' Cassandra you can leave his friends alone, go get the car and be ready for the big escape."

Jake watched as the man he had feelings for walked into the strangers hotel room. "It's a nice room, great view of the city." As Ezekiel was looking out of the window Gabe came up behind him and started kissing up his neck.

Stone felt himself turning red with anger as he watched Ezekiel turn his face and kiss their target. "That's it I can't do this! I'm going to wait with Cassandra in the car."

\---

The car ride to the bridge was awkward. Everyone there wish they had used the backdoor to get back to the library, but no, the car ride sounded 'fun' (Cassandra regretted her choice of words as soon as she felt the tension). 

Once in the annex Jenkins greeted them and took the belt from Ezekiel. When Jenkins disappeared to the back Eve and Flynn went to her apartment to sleep.

Cassandra took her time taking the small camera from behind Ezekiel's ear. "I'm so happy this worked! I've been working on my building skills for a while and apparently it's paid of! Plus we got to make sure you were safe, with that kind of mission it will come in handy so often. Jake what did-" she saw his blank face as she turned putting the small camera into a case. After a moments hesitation she put the case onto the table. "Never mind... I'm going to make some cookies..." 

With Cassandra out of the room Ezekiel looked at his boyfriend knowingly. "You're pissed."

"I'm fine." But his body language said differently. His arms were crossed, his eye brows narrowed, and he was hunches over.

"Come on, you're dating the greatest their in the world. I can read a stranger easily, imagine how much I can figure out from looking at you." He walked until he was right in front of Jake. "Talk to me."

Jake looked at him in the eyes for a full minute before slamming their lips together. Ezekiel gasped in surprise, giving Stone full access to his mouth. Dazed Ezekiel allowed Jake to lead him to the table, Jake then lifted him up so that he was sitting on top of it. 

"Stone we should really-"

"I hated watching him so that. You're mine Jones, mine." At this he began to kiss down Ezekiel's jaw to his neck.

"I would complain about being treated like property, but fuck you're hot when you get jealous. Ahhh!" Jake began to suck and bite at one spot repeatedly, liking it after every action to sooth any pain Ezekiel felt. Ezekiel was feeling a lot, but it wasn't pain. He was moaning lowly as his boyfriend marked his neck, claiming him. 

"Oh god! Guys not in the annex room please! You literally have a magic door next to you that can take you to any vacant room in the world!" Cassandra stood covering her eyes with one hand and holding a plate of cookies with the other. 

Jake, acting more cocky then usual after hearing his boyfriend moaning, walked over to her and took a cookie from her plate. "Lets go your place Ezekiel, I have more to do."

Cassandra made a face at this. "Please stop."

Ezekiel, who was acting more quiet and obedient than Cassandra had ever seen him, immediately got to the backdoor. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Jake walked over to Ezekiel held him by the lower waist, eyeing the large bruise on his neck. "Good, I have to get rid of any memory you have of that douche. It's gonna be a long night."

They both ignored Cassandra's fake committing as they left the library.


End file.
